Truth or Dare
by The Surreal Reality
Summary: During the most boring time of the day, Finn suggests that him and Marceline should play a game out of boredom. As they happily played, Marceline dared Finn to something that might changed their lives. A short Finnceline oneshot.


**Hey, what's up guys? TSR here, with a short oneshot. A Finnceline oneshot. I'm beginning to grow a liking for this ship, thanks to TheStinkyFoot in dA. So, this oneshot was posted in dA, but I decided to also post it here so you guys don't feel left out.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

"So Finn, what do you wanna do? 'Cause I'm freakin' bored right now."

Her voice interrupted my moment on my guitar. My delicate fingers stopped in midway when she spoke up. I raised my head up from the guitar, and looked at Marceline. Her eyes were closed, both hands behind her head. One leg over her other leg which are straight, and she lays there in the most comfortable position on the bed. A dark grey 'anti-smoking' shirt and short-ripped jeans that's too short so it's easy to her pale thighs are her attire. I wear a simple light blue hoodie and long dark blue jeans. I didn't wear my hat because I kind of felt worn out using those things. So I took them off, revealing my 'beautiful' golden hair.

I set aside the old guitar Marceline lent it to me a couple of months ago, and let my back fall to the soft bed. I sigh out of boredom, eyes up at the ceiling. My legs were dangling on the edge of the bed, barely touching the floor. "I don't know, man. I'm pretty bored myself." I answered flatly to her question.

I hear Marceline groan in frustration. "I'm so bored!"

I let out a sigh, and sat back up. "How about playing Truth or Dare?" I suggested.

I could see her eyebrow raised in confusion. "Isn't that too... old and overused?"

I shrugged and started making patterns on the bed with my fingers. "Well, there's nothing I could think of. I mean, it is best than just sit in silence."

She looks at me with 'you got a point' look placed on her face. Then she sighs in defeat, nodding in agreement. "Okay, fine. Let's just do it so I could stop being bored."

I smiled winningly. "Now where talking."

We sat ourselves in front of each other, crossing our legs in the process. I didn't realize that the air was getting hot. So, I quickly took my hoodie off, leaving me with a white undershirt. I set the hoodie on my lap. I tried to think of a dare or a truth that Marceline could do. When I find it, the game begins.

"I'll start first, okay?" I suggested.

She shrugs. "Sure, whatever man."

I grinned. "Okay, truth or dare."

She thought for a moment and finally answered. "Truth."

"Okay, tell me the truth on why does the Princess kept the shirt you gave to her a long time ago?" I asked, grinning widely. Her cheeks suddenly turn bright red, eyes widened and mouth open. In my mind, I'm laughing so hard.

"W-what?!" She stutters.

"You heard me. Now, answer the question." I said, crossing my arms around my chest.

She hesitates, but immediately gave up. She sighs in defeat. "Okay, fine. Me and Bonnibel used to go to this concert together like, years ago. And as a gift of her coming with me, I gave her the shirt. So, yeah. That's it."

"Is it when you guys are still friends?"

"Dude, I already answered your question!" Marceline hissed, making me chuckle.

"Alright, alright. Your turn."

"Thank glob. Let's see, truth or dare?"

I thought for a moment and answered truth.

She grinned evilly, not liking on what she's planning. "Why do you like Bonnibel?"

Oh glob, that was sudden. I sigh. This is going to be a long game...

* * *

The game went on for hours, us telling truths and doing dares. At one point, I had to do a dare from Marceline that was really embarrassing; making me put on some diaper and do the Buff Baby thing I did a long time ago. I literally went into shades of red while she laughs around the bed. But I did get back at her; daring her to be act like Ice King. She somehow seems pretty cool with, and we both exchange good laughs when she started role-playing.

"Okay, this is the last one. But I have to ask you." Marceline said, smirking. I rolled my eyes and grinned.

"Alright, man. Lay it on me!" I said, confidently. I pumped out my chest, showing off.

Marceline giggled. "Alright, chill dude. Don't get too excited."

I'm prepared. I'm always prepared. A hero must be prepared for anything, especially games of truth or dare. No truth or dare's going to surprise me. No dare will ever embarrass me. No truth will stutter me. No-

"I dare you to kiss me. On the lips."

Okay, maybe I wasn't prepared for that.

I stared at her, in disbelief. Eyes widened, mouth opened. Loss of words. Did she say what I think she say? To... kiss her? In the lips? Okay, I've gotten kissed by Peebles several times, which seems cool. But having your lips mashed up against a thousand year old vampire? It's pretty... weird. But I'm an adventurer, so I had to do new things. Like this. Oh man, this is going to be awkward.

"Okay." I said flatly.

I could see her grin fade. "Wait, what?"

I nodded and replied. "I accept your dare."

Marceline looked at me as if I killed someone with an axe, like in those horror movies I've seen on tapes and CDs. I looked at her face; shock and disbelief. I just killed two birds with one stone.

"O-Okay then. I guess... you should do it." She muttered loudly. I did what I supposed to do. My hand slowly and sofly cups her chin, her eyes lock on mine. I could still see the shock in her eyes, her beautiful eyes. I got so lost on them. Our faces leans in closer and closer. I could feel her warm breath on my face as our face nearly touched. Our eyes still locked with one another.

"Do you really want to do this?" She asked in a whisper.

I nodded, and I lean my lips into hers.

The kiss felt... strange. Her lips were cold; like the winter snow. They were also pale, like the color of the past. My lips felt warm on hers. It felt completely odd, but... I like it. I like this odd feeling. And I don't want it to stop. It feels... amazingly weird.

My hands somehow reached her neck, holding it lightly. I feel her hands on my hips. Our kiss deepens, and we're almost out of air. My tongue begs for an entry, which she lustly replied and opens. Our tongues fought for dominance. It felt like nothing I have ever felt before. I could hear her moan slightly.

We ended the kiss and the two of us panted, from the lack of air. Our eyes widened, realizing what just happened. Our eyes still locked in a gaze. Did I just went into a full make-out session with a vampire? I cannot believe it.

But...

I liked it.

I heard her clearing her throat. "Well, that was..." Her cheeks were blushing, and I couldn't help to blush too.

"Fun..." I muttered quietly, hoping she didn't heard that. But she did, and her head slowly nodded in approval.

"Yup. Umm... thanks for the..." She trailed off, embarrassed. Cheeks still blushing furiously.

"Don't mention it." I said, looking down. I realized how many hours we spent playing the game, and it could be late. Jake would kill me if he catches me coming home late.

I quickly put on my hoodie, and grabbed my guitar. Before I left the room, I spoke. "I gotta go home. Y'know... Jake getting mad and all."

"Yeah, of course. Thanks for the fun time, Finn." She said, smiling. I couldn't help but smile back at her.

"No prob, bob." I was about to leave when she called my name.

"Hey Finn?"

I looked back at her and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

She smiled softly. "Do you wanna... do this again sometime?"

I couldn't help but blush. I chuckled and sigh. "Yeah, I'd liked that"

She grins. "Good. Goodnight, weenie."

And from that moment on,

We both started to hang out while doing truth or dares. Ending them with us kissing.

I gotta admit.

I really enjoyed it.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this oneshot, guys! I think it's pretty cute. Oh and if you spot some grammar mistakes, feel free to tell me. Anyways, leave a review, fav and follow.**

**Ciaooo!**


End file.
